Can I love you?
by MizuHikari18
Summary: "It's kind of silly but your answer means a lot to me... But... Can I... love you?"


**GUYS. CAN I CRY A RIVER NOW? Okay, this story… it's supposed to be sad! XD But it's also featuring a COMPLETELY—Well, **_**almost **_**crack pairing; Fuyuka x Taiyou. Okay, I KNOW the age difference, but still. By the way this is based off the events in the GO Game Dark version—so Fuyuka's married to Endou.**

**ANYWAYS: Guys, this story was thought of by my senpai, and friend, Sara-Emm~ Please check out her tumblr, or deviantart~**

**Please enjoy this story!**

* * *

><p><em>She's older… and you're much younger, <em>a voice whispered in Taiyou's head. "Shut up…" Taiyou muttered softly, and clutched the soccer ball in his hands. His smile turned into a frown. Hearing that very message… it pained him a lot just to even think about it. Taiyou slowly turned to look at the slight bulge coming from the bottom of his hospital bed. _Fuyuka-san…_

* * *

><p><span>A few days earlier<span>

_Taiyou quickly rushed out of the hospital, carefully trying not to tire himself, as he knew that he wouldn't last the whole journey without at least falling asleep somewhere. His destination was easy; it was the nearby flower shop. Taiyou had already got some money sent from his parents, so money wasn't much of a problem—it was only his heart that would be the problem. In a matter of 20 minutes, Taiyou had already bought the flowers but yet—he oddly felt exhausted… was his illness already taking action? He sighed, and made his way back to the hospital, and the moment he reached his hospital room, he felt flat on the floor, reviving himself from the exhaustion. "At… least… it's… bought…" he smiled faintly to himself. "Now for… the letter..."_

* * *

><p>"Taiyou-kun, it's time for your temperature check-up!" a sweet, and familiar voice rang through Taiyou's ears, making him smile brightly.<p>

"Sure, Fuyuka-san~!" Taiyou called back, lying back down on the pillow. Fuyuka, the nurse who was in charge of taking care of Taiyou, walked into the room with a pleasant smile on her face; a small look of relief spread.

"Thank god you're not out playing soccer," Fuyuka giggled, and got out a thermometer, giving it to Taiyou. "You know what to do, Taiyou-kun,"

Taiyou took the thermometer, and began spinning it around, "Hmm~ Somehow Fuyuka-san, I feel like playing soccer right now~" Fuyuka frowned and looked at him sternly, with her hands placed on her hips. "Ha, ha… don't worry, I won't go out, since today's… pretty special~" he grinned, placing the thermometer carefully on the bedside table next to him.

"Taiyou-kun! You said—" but before Fuyuka could say anything else, Taiyou grabbed her hands, and leaned closer towards her, until their faces were just a few inches away from meeting. "T-Taiyou-kun! Stop messing around!"

'_She's right, Taiyou-kun, stop messing around', _the voice again whispered in Taiyou's head. Taiyou froze, cringing slowly at not at the pain of his illness, but at the pain of hearing that voice, '_She's older, and you're much younger, there's no way that you can win her heart,' _Taiyou gulped, his eyes drooping slowly. As he removed his hands from Fuyuka's, he noticed a shiny ring on her fourth finger. Having not much exposure to the outside world, he was quite absent-minded with things like this; he had seen his mom wear it whenever she came to visit him in the hospital, but... "Fuyuka-san… what's that on your finger?"

"Oh, this?" Fuyuka smiled proudly, and lifted up her hand, showing him a beautiful silver ring, with finely carved designs etched into the small item, "It's my wedding ring," and suddenly Taiyou's heart felt like it was pierced through by a giant spear, _w-wedding ring? She's… married?_

"You never wore this the last times you were here," Taiyou said softly.

"Yeah, I rarely wear my ring to work but… today's a special day… well, it's not because I got married—that was a few years ago," there was another spear through his heart. _Few years ago… _"My husband got me a new ring since the one he proposed with got a bit rusty… so we decided to replace it—but we wouldn't throw the old one away, just for old times' sake," Fuyuka gave a faint smile. "Taiyou-kun, I'll be out getting the other equipment for your check-up, so stay here for 20 minutes, and take your temperature, okay?" and left the room.

Taiyou stayed still on his bed, his body trembling slightly. "Married…" he muttered, with tears, slowly spilling out. He reached to underneath of his bed, and pulled out a small white envelope with a small heart imprinted on it. On it was his handwriting; _To Fuyuka-san~ from Taiyou_

_But I guess… it doesn't matter anymore… since she's married, _Taiyou sighed and tucked the letter under his pillow, then getting up, and running out to the front of the hospital. _Playing soccer, would probably take my mind off things…_

* * *

><p>"AAH! That boy!" Fuyuka came back, grumbling angrily as she found Taiyou's room left empty. "I say wait here for 20 minutes, and he runs off to play soccer again!" she picked up Taiyou's crumpled pillow, and began to fluff, and straighten it out… until she saw a small white envelope underneath it. "Hmm?" she turned the envelope around and read the words, "To Fuyuka-san, from Taiyou?" and took out the contents of the envelope, and began to read. And once she had finished, she stared blankly at the letter.<p>

Fuyuka soon remembered that day when she had 'barged' into Taiyou's room, where he immediately started blushing, and hid a piece of paper underneath his pillow.

So that was what Taiyou was so deeply engrossed in writing… it was this letter. But immediately, Fuyuka knew what her was going to be for that question at the end, and even though she loved her husband as much too, her answer was decided. Her lips parted slightly, and whispered:

"Taiyou… kun… you... can,"

* * *

><p><em>Fuyuka-san~!<em>

_Happy Valentine's Day! I don't really know what to put here, because it was only until a few days ago that I heard about Valentine's Day… But I think flowers would be a nice way to show my love to you~! But then Fuyuka-san~, I just need to ask you one question! It's kind of silly but your answer means a lot to me- _

_But Fuyuka-san..._

_Can I... love you?_

* * *

><p><strong>CAN I CRY A RIVER OR SOMETHING AAHHHH—<strong>

**I'm sorry if the pairing in this story was kind of… um…**

**Yeah, anyways… thanks for reading! Please review~ Arigato, and sayonara~ XD**


End file.
